A Grand Mothers Surprise
by lovingfanfic818222
Summary: well, i guess the title conveys mystery, enjoy this one of fan fic about the doc and river.
1. Chapter 1

**Just having a break from my Sherlock fic to do a one off Doctor who one as i am a big fan of the show! Lets a gp! Written for the 11****th**** doctor**

The ran around the console in his newly furnished tardis. Trying new buttons and wobbling bits of random engine. A perfect place for the mad man in the box. Amy and Rory were sound asleep in their room. The perfect time of night to pick up river and head out for a evening anywhere.

10 fast mins later the couple where in the main console room.

"So river, anywhere you fancy tonight. How about the 5th star constellation of rutensparklon. Its said they have the brightest stars in the solar system and they even have a wine and dine restaurant for star gazers. You can mover the stars and make you own picture, its quite a trip though... how about it?"

"Oh sweetie, its so _sexy _when you talk space to me. That sounds great. The 5th star constellation of rutensparklon it is then. Maybe after dinner we could-"

She was cut off by the doctor.

"Okay then off we go! Thousands of light-years away to the left, right and the second sun of poolest, sharp turn at shartyiop, planet of the razards (like giant lizards but with razor teeth that spin!). then straight on until you reach the 5th star constellation of rutensparklon."

"Doctor..."

"River..."

"After dinner, we need to talk..."

"Just enjoy the night River. I know."

The doctor stopped and stood at the console, looking sad. His eyes started to tear at the thought of what he had done. He walked forward to river and hugged her for what seemed like forever. River held his head and spoke things to him. Slowly the doctor's hands reached for River's stomach. He knew it was there, he knew it was his.

"How did you know?"

"Because River... you walk like a open book, what we did... that night was wonderful. I don't fear the future river, not for myself anyway. I now fear for this."

He looked down at her stomach, tears in his eyes.

"This baby, our baby, river, Will not live safe life. I cannot promise it to live, nor can i promise you i can look after it. i love you."

The doctor kissed river while he cried, river knew he did not mind for there was a baby, but the fact he could not protect it.

"the baby will be like me you know doctor, part time lord. Puberty will be fun."

They laughed together among the tears. Sitting down in the big chairs. They talked about telling Amy and Rory that their daughter was pregnant but before they could decide what to do amy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"River? What are you doing here? Doctor, oh no please tell me this will not be like the other night. That was enough of that for a lifetime."

"No shut up pond, we were just talking..."

"about?"

"must you know pond?"

"Yes because you are my best friend and she is my daughter."

"good point... however i am not sure this one will me well received."

River felt a fight coming on, she instinctively put her hand over her belly to protect the child. Amy had been pregnant, she knew what river was doing...

"River, are you pregnant?"

"umm, mum I'm sorry."

"Wait so a few weeks ago, when you two came in and..._you know_... oh dear..."

"Doctor... this is so weird. Are you okay with this?"

"I will do everything to keep this baby safe. I love her."

"Shit. I'm gonna be a grandmother."

**Just a playful little one, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So just another little one for this who fic. Hope y'all whovians enjoy.**

5 MONTHS LATER

A heavily pregnant River stumbled across the main console room. The doctor went over to give her a hand.

"Where's mum and dad."

"oh river they are at home, you know our deal. Come every few months for a adventure, they need to live their own lives."

"Right. Come on, only 3.5 months to go!"

"Then a little time lord baby will be hopping around the place."

"I'm sure that will be fun!"

"Come on, lets think about the nursery. How shall we decorate it?"

"Tardis blue, with little stars across the walls."

"Yes madam. I have put that into the Tardis makeover scheme, it is making our baby's room as we speak."

"Oh yes, how exciting, i fancy some ice cream. Bloody cravings. How about we pop back to the 1930s and get some."

"you wish is my command, heading back to the 1930s, a land on the brink of war, a perfect place to get some Ice cream!"

"Oh Doctor, you think you're so sexy."

"There is no think, only i am sexy"

"Yes you are."

As the Tardis came to a stop River kissed the doctor longinfully. Holding hands the emerged from the box. They pondered around for a bit then found a nice ice cream stand, they brought 2 double chocolate mounts! (basically 5 scoops of ice cream)

"This ice cream is good!"

"Perfect, now let's get back; shall we pay your parents a visit?"

"Sounds wonderful!"

20 mins later the doctor and river were in north London outside Rory and Amy's town house. The doctor knocked four times then Amy answered the door!

"Doctor!"

"Pond!"

"What you doing here then?"

"Oh just paying you a visit!"

"Where's river?"

"Oh just coming, it takes her a while to get here, being pregnant and all."

"Oh right, how are things with you now that the baby is coming?"

"Better than ever pond, what can i say, i love her."

"Oh doctor!"

"Come along pond, it is bloody freezing out here, let me in!"

"Okay doctor i will just check if River is coming!"

"Okay amelia!"

The doctor walked inside and found Rory.

"Rory the roman, come here you sexy thing,"

"Doctor, i am in my pants."

"Well you should have got dressed."

"I am in my room, you came in here."

"Lucky you weren't naked eh!"

"I guess!"

Meanwhile Amy made her way to the Tardis. She walked in and had a look for River.

"Melody! Are you here? Melody?"

After a few minutes of searching Amy finally found her, she was laying down next to the main console in a huddled position.

"Mels? Are you okay, what happened?"

"The baby kicked, except it's a time lord, it was pretty powerful."

"What? Okay come with me, lets get the Doctor to take a look. Or dad or something."

"Okay. Thanks mum."

"You're welcome sweetie, and i have to do this, I'm your mother."

They walked in and River collapsed on the sofa. Rory came over and looked at her.

"Shock mostly, i see this happening with other abnormal pregnancies. Obviously the conditions are a little different as you are having a alien baby. not exactly how i planned on becoming a grandpa, (he looked at the doctor raising his eyebrows) but the symptoms are the same, you will be just fine."

"Mr pond, what was that look for, its not my fault i'm a alien. Nor is it my fault River is pregnant."

"It might not be your fault doctor but you had a big part to play! Oh remember that night in the Tardis. Your walls are not sound proof!"

"Dad?!"

"Rory, that's enough."

"Amy Its fine, he is completly justified."

"Sorry Doctor, this whole situation is kind of weird. I don't know how to deal with it."

"How about not yelling at my husband and your best friend."

" River It's Fine."

The doctor put a arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Get some sleep okay."

The doctor got up and left, going into the kitchen. He rested his hands on the sink. Amy came in.

"Sorry about what Rory said, this is new to all of us."

"Not to me."

"What?"

"I had kids before galifrey was destroyed. My beautiful baby boys, they perished in the war, only 110 and 260. Just the start of their lives. My eldest had only just got his Tardis, he was so happy. That's why i am so good at this already. I have done it before. Twice."

"You were married as well?"

"Yes. She was wonderful. She died like the rest of them, burning in the flames of the war, and there was nothing I could do to save her."

"Doctor, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay, i have had 2 hundred years to get over it, i have long since found others to love, like my friends, River... a lot of people. Don't worry about me Amy,"

"As long as your okay Doctor, now let's watch some telly."

"Sherlock?"

"Yes... if you want!"

"Benedict Cumberbatch is so hot!"

"Man, how is it you that is fathering my grandchild!"

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you will all enjoy this, its skipped a few years ahead.**

**15 YEARS LATER**

The doctor headed to the front console,

"ok, Amelia. Where do you want to go today, its adventure time?"

The Doctor's 15 year old Daughter looked at her father. She was getting rebellious and upset.

"I want a normal father, i wanna live on earth, I wanna see my friends!"

"Amelia!"

"Its Amy."

She ran out to the back of the Tardis, she ran into her bedroom and locked the door. She hated this, why couldn't she just be normal.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

River asked the doctor who was now sitting in a plush chair with his head in his hands.

"She...She hates me river! We should of never had her! Bringing up a kid in this environment was a stupid idea, you two should just go to earth and live normal lives, forget about me i only cause her stress."

"No, don't say that you know that we would never leave you!"

"Screw this i am going to see Amy and Rory!"

"And just leave us?"

"Talk to her and find out the problem!"

"Doctor!"

But the doctor was already out the door, he told river to go off somewhere and fly around, he would call them back when he was ready. He knocked on the door of Amy and Rory. Amy answered to a angry/crying doctor.

"Your granddaughter is a handful and a half!"

He walked into the house and sat down on the sofa next to Rory.

"You Mr. Roman are hell lucky to not have had a teenage daughter!"

"What's wrong with him Amy?"

"His daughter, Amelia, named after me, is giving him a bit of trouble."

"Yes Amy, i named her after you! we all know that 'cus you tell us every single time i mention her! And i am stressed! She is being all teenager!"

"Oh and you're not?! Doctor she is your kid! You have to put up with all this, we cannot have you coming over every single time there is the slightest issue with her!"

"Yes i can! Amy, your daughter was given to you when she was 30. Mine is 15, where have the days gone where she would love to hang out with me and river. She wants to live on earth..."

"Maybe that's a good idea, maybe you should get a house, and keep the Tardis in the shed, you can travel around whenever you like. Just try and give a normal life. What do you think Rory?"

Rory was in the back eating biscuits out of a packet with his mouth chewing away he said,

"I think its a great idea!"

"Do you even know what we were talking about?"

"...No..."

"Love you."

"Yep."

Amy kissed his grubby face then turned to the doctor.

"I know you can do this."

"How?"

"Because you always had faith in me."

"Pond... what would i do without you eh?

The doctor said goodbye to her best friends then called River to pick him up. A few moments later he was back in the console room with River and his daughter who was attached to her phone.

"I have made a family decision with the help of gran and gramps. I think it would be best to live on earth and send you to a proper school and all. I mean obviously you wouldn't be able to tell anyone what we do or the fact your a alien, but i trust you to keep the secret."

"Dad? Are you serious?"

"100%"

"Dad i love you! Thank you so much, i promise i will not tell anyone! Omg thanks!"

Amelia skipped off to her room and river came up to the doctor.

"See, you are a good father,"

"Only because you made me better."

"Come on doctor easy with sentiment, thats dangerous for a man of your lifestyle."

"Right, focus... lets move to earth... like a human... ewww"

"Watch it space man!"

**Sorry about strange upload things, i dunno when i shall be uploading next because i am back to school today, so i will try and write some when i am not on my Sherlock one or the Sherlock rp... or you know doing school **


End file.
